A Fragile State
by OneDayTheRobotsWillCry
Summary: Basically my version of what season three will be like and what will happen to Amanda and Kyle and their relationship. FINALLY I updated!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay so this story is dedicated to Keely Jade and Andra Dee two people who have really helped me out in several ways. I added more detail so its hopefully a lot better!

A Fragile State By: Juno227

Chapter One:

It had been around one week since Kyle had found the Latnok ring in Amanda's place after prom. Kyle had tried everything, used all of his abilities but Amanda was nowhere to be found. The police had been contacted though there were still no leads. Kyle was extremely depressed and spent most of his time sitting in his tub staring at a picture of her.

Nicole, Stephen and the Trager kids were worried about Kyle. Jessi was with Sarah and nobody knew how to contact her. Nicole had informed Stephen that she was not sure Kyle would react to going to school- a place that was full of memories of Amanda. So, Kyle didn't have to go to school but he wanted to. It was around the time when the kids would get back from school. Nicole was in her office when she heard her front door open and she went to greet her kids in the kitchen.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, hi mom." Lori said, looking up from rummaging in her purse. She pulled out some lip-gloss and began to apply it.

"Hey mom." Josh said as walked over to a cabinet and pulled out two bags of Sour Patch Kids.

"Hello." Kyle mumbled quietly and walked to his room with his head down. Josh sighed and put one of the bags of candy back. He would never admit it but he missed his best friend.

Nicole frowned and looked at Josh then Lori, "How has he been today?" She asked in a worried tone.

"The usual. He doesn't talk much, stares off into space and looks heartbroken most of the time." Lori said, as she checked her makeup with a small mirror. Everyday, since Nicole couldn't be with Kyle during school the kids gave her a summary of his behavior. The counselor in Nicole was always analyzing Kyle's actions but it was the same day after day.

"Man, it sucks seeing him act this way." Josh said voicing everyone's opinion. Kyle was his big brother and it really hurt him seeing the guy this way.

"Yeah it does. Hey Mom did you talk to Mrs. Bloom today?" Lori asked.

"Yes I did. Unfortunately she's not doing well either." Nicole called Mrs. Bloom everyday to check up on the woman who was extremely upset at losing her daughter. She never blamed Kyle but knowing how traumatized she was Nicole wouldn't blame her if she did. Carol Bloom had to blame somebody and Kyle was an easy target.

"Hey Mom can I invite Andy over? I'm not sure how Kyle will react to the whole me having a girlfriend when his is… You know." Josh didn't know that his mother was extremely impressed with how he was handling the situation.

"That's fine. Thank you for asking." Nicole knew how hard this was on Josh and hoped Andy could take his mind off of it.

"No problem." Josh walked off to call Andy, grabbing his Sour Patch Kids in the process.

I'm going to go talk to Kyle." Lori told her mother.

"Okay." Nicole said, hoping Lori could get through to Kyle. Lori walked over to Kyle's room she looked in the open door and saw her brother sitting in his tub gazing at a drawing of Amanda on his wall.

"Knock, knock." Lori said while tapping the door lightly. Kyle looked up.

"Hi." He said in a tone that broke her heart. Lori took a seat in one of Kyle's chairs and swiveled around to face him.

"How you holding up?" she asked, looking at him with concern.

"Not very well. I just can't stop thinking about all of the bad things that could happen to her. It's driving me crazy!" Lori was surprised Kyle hadn't opened up to anyone since prom night.

"You just need to wait I guess." Kyle looked at her sadly,

"I know."

"How's Kyle?" Andy asked. She had come over that afternoon and stayed for dinner. Now she was sitting next to Josh on his bed. Sure, they saw each other at school and at The Rack but they didn't get to spend as much quality time together because Josh didn't know if bringing his girlfriend over was a good idea. They could have gone to Andy's house but her brothers always teased them and glared at Josh.

"Bad. I want to help him! I just don't know what to do! His girlfriend is missing and he's heartbroken! If you were missing I'd be just as messed as he is! And he would know how to help me…"

"Josh the only thing you can do is let him know your there!" Andy pulled Josh into a hug. "And that's how you can help him!"

Later that night Kyle's cell phone rang and he checked the caller id and saw it was a restricted number. He let the phone ring once more and then, he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked uncertainly.

"Do you want your girlfriend back? Do you want her to be safe?" A raspy man's voice asked He was breathing heavily and speaking softly.

"You have Amanda" Kyle whispered, feeling his blood run cold.

"Yes we do." The man answered after a long pause.

"Who is we?" Kyle asked feeling braver. He had to get her back!

To be continued...

Authors Note: Who has Amanda? Please review and tell me if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

"The Latnok Council

Authors Note: WOW. Well, I finally updated. Yeah… I'm sorry about that long wait. This chapter is dedicated to my two bffs!! (They ask me not to use their names). ILY you two!!

"The Latnok Council. Maybe Baylin has told you about us." The man replied, spitting out Baylin's name.

Kyle was trying to stay calm, but all he wanted to do was yell at this man, and tell him to return Amanda at once.

He took a deep breath. "Yes he has. I know about all you." Kyle paused and then asked, "Is she safe? If you hurt her in anyway I will-"

"She is fine," The man interrupted, his raspy voice cold, "At least for now." He added, knowing it would anger Kyle.

"Return her! You had no right to take her like that! She hasn't done anything to you!" Kyle raised his voice slightly, his grip tightened on the phone.

The man smiled to himself, he now knew that Kyle would listen. "We had to ensure you would listen to us."

"You didn't have to involve my girlfriend!" Kyle gripped the phone harder. He was still trying not to yell.

"This was more fun. Taking her after Prom? Brilliant. She finally told you she loves you. You say it back. You're happy and then, she is gone! It was fun." There was amusement in his voice.

"You are all sick, twisted people," Kyle growled, "How did you know we said that?!"

"Maybe we are." He laughed and continued, "We have a friend watching you. One of us. He heard it and mentioned it in his report back."

"You have someone watching me? Of course, I wouldn't put it beneath you." Kyle's voice was cold.

"Do you want her back? Or do you want to be responsible for the death of Amanda Bloom?"

Kyle slammed his fist on his desk.

"Do not touch her!" He shouted, no longer caring if the Tragers heard him.

"Give us what we want and we won't," The raspy voice was serious.

Kyle took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, "What do you want? To expand my abilities?"

The man laughed his cold laugh again, "No, no, not you. We want your little friend, 781228."

"You want Jessi? Why?" That was the last thing Kyle had expected. If Latnok wanted Jessi, why would they contact him?

"She was in the pod longer and even though she should have never been created, we want to see if she can do more and be better than you. Normally we wouldn't take interest in her, but we have seen, and heard what you can do, and if she was in the pod longer, she should be able to do more. At least, that is what we believe."

"What do you mean 'believe'?" Kyle spat out.

"One can never be sure. We understand she left town with someone we believe to be Sarah Emerson. Though, that can't be right because Sarah Emerson is dead." The man paused, "Then again we thought Adam Baylin was missing. And we both know that wasn't true. Do you know anything about who 781228 left with?"

"Her name is Jessi…and maybe." Kyle paused. "Why did you contact _me_?" Kyle was not sure if he wanted to tell this man who Jessi left with.

"I see. Do you want Amanda back? Or do you want to have to live your life not knowing of you two could have live happily ever after? We contacted you because we think you know where she is, and we think you bring her to us."

"I want her back. I want her returned safely," He said trying, not to think about what Latnok could do to Amanda.

"Then get us 781228 or 'Jessi' as you call her." The man knew that this would be a very difficult choice for Kyle. Would he choose Amanda, the girl he loved? Or would he choose Jessi, the other pod child?

"But… I…" Kyle sighed, "What would you do to Jessi?"

"We would train her. Make her run drills, we would run tests, we would make her better. We would try and make her the best."

This sounded bad to Kyle. "Would you hurt her?"

The man responded in a very cold voice, "We would do what needs to be done."

"Then you would hurt her."

"If it was necessary…" The man trailed off, "We'll give you a day to think about it."

A day? A day to decide between Amanda and Jessi. Or a day to come up with a plan to keep both of them safe.

"How do I contact you once I've made my decision?" Kyle asked with a sigh.

"You don't. We will contact you. But remember, Amanda Bloom, maybe one day she could be Amanda Trager." The line went dead.

Kyle set his phone down and put his head in his hands. He knew he needed Amanda. He knew he had to get her back. But, could he risk Jessi's safety? If he decided to, could he find her? Kyle sighed; he had to choose between his love and Jessi. Amanda was Amanda and Kyle could not let anything happen to her. But Jessi was like his sister. He had no idea what to do. He needed a plan to find Amanda and save her. Kyle picked up his phone again and called Foss. He now knew what he had to do.

The man hung up the phone and smiled, he dialed another number, "I think 781227 will cooperate."

A new voice responded from the other line, "Excellent."

Please review! Reviews make my day!


End file.
